Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{8.800\times 10^{-2}} {8.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{8.800} {8.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.10 \times 10^{-2\,-\,0}$ $= 1.10 \times 10^{-2}$